


Welcome To Haven

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Series: Haven/Supernatural Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Haven (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One where Audrey and Mara are sisters and their family is Audrey's personalities, One where the Troubled don't exist, Or Else I'll Die, This Crossover Needs To Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: I had this idea for like years and instead of sleeping, I pulled an (fifth) all-nighter and watch Haven while writing this.





	Welcome To Haven

Mara placed the last bundle of newspaper onto the pile in the back of the truck's cab. She sighed, annoyed that she had to be up just before the sun rose. She put a hand over her mouth and yawned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stay up so late." Audrey called out, exiting the _Haven Herald_ with a list of papers in hand. She laughed as her sister flipped her off as a response. She opened the passenger door and got into the truck. She slammed the door, making Mara jolt her head up. It went back down with a hand on the forehead.

"It was the Fourth of July. Everyone parties on the Fourth of July! I can't believe that Vince and Dave are even awake at this time." Mara fumed, getting into the driver's seat. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, shaking her head softly.

Audrey giggled, "Well, if you didn't spend so much time at _The Gull_ -"

"Hey, the bartender was cute."

"The bartender is our _landlord_."

"Still cute."

The sisters laughed together as Mara started up the truck. She motioned for Audrey to open the glove compartment with a flick of her hand. At first, Audrey was confused until Mara pointed at it a second time. She opened it and something fell onto the floor.

"Hey! Don't wreck it! It took me hours to make that!" Mara barked.

Audrey picked it up. It was a cassette tape with a piece of tape on it with some writing on it. "Paper Route" it said. Audrey tilted her head slightly and then turned to Mara. She nudged her head toward the cassette player. Audrey opened the player, placed the cassette in, and pressed play.

_Ha ha ha ha ha! Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!_

Audrey turned to Mara with a huge smile on her face and a hand on her chest. Mara smiled back and started driving down the street.

"You made this?" She asked, a little skeptical that she actually did.

Mara nodded, turning onto the main street. It took a moment, but Audrey started to believe her sister. She danced a little as the music continued.

"I made it whenever you went on a date with Numby Dumby. Gave me some time because you were usually gone for a while. By the way, you don't sneak in very well."

Audrey playfully pushed her sister's shoulder as she continued to dance to the music. The two of them began to sing along to the song, both dancing and most likely waking up most of the older locals.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mara interrupted, turning up the volume, "here's my part!"

_So, here's a story from A-Z. You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully. We got Em in the place who likes it in your face. You got G like MC who likes it on a Easy V! Doesn't come for free, she's real lady. And as for me, ha, you'll see!_

The two of them started singing together again before stopping at the first house of their route.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You got any threes?"

"Nah, go fish."

Audrey leaned over and grabbed a card from the pile. She didn't get a three, but she got a five and took its pair and stuck it down on her own pile.

The back door of _The Gull_ slid open and Duke came out with a tray of drinks. He walked up to the girls and placed the tray down on the table, gesturing to them as if presenting something fancy. Mara quickly grabbed her Shirley Temple before he could say anything. She smirked and took a sip.

"Now, that's just rude."

She chuckled as Audrey rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, I present to you your orange juice gingerale mix with grenadine drizzled in with a lime slice and a cherry on top. I present to you a Shirley Temple." He exaggerated.

Audrey then took her drink, "Thank you, Duke. You were always for show."

"Hey, I'm only like this for you two."

Mara shook her hand, "No, you're not."

The sisters laughed as Duke took his tray, smiled and walked back into _The Gull_. Mara looked back at her cards then up at Audrey.

"How did we meet Duke again?"

Audrey looked up, "We were playing by the docks. A rock fall down and landed on your foot. He heard our cries and helped get the rock off. Saved you from losing your whole foot."

Mara nodded, "Right. Lost my pinky toe, though."

"Better your toe than the whole foot."

"Still, I lost something."

Audrey laughed, "Maybe there _is_ a reason why your name means bitter."

"Oh shut up."

The sound of gravel moving caught their attention and both girls turned to see two tall men, one had shaggy hair while the other had a bow-legged stance. They came up to the girls, the shaggy haired one a bit hesitantly while the bow-legged one came confidently.

"Hello," Audrey greeted, unsure about them.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean," the shaggy haired man said, gesturing to the other man. "We just arrived in Haven and we're kind of lost."

"We're not lost. I know where we're going." Dean muttered.

"Then why are you here if you're not lost?" Mara smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

Sam turned to Audrey a bit more, "Do you know where 3830 Bloomfield Way is?"

Audrey paused for a moment and then said, "If you go back on this road, go down three blocks. Turn right and you'll be on Main Street. Go down four blocks, turn left and I believe that is Bloomfield Way."

She turned to Mara to make sure she got that correct. Her sister nodded.

"Three blocks, right, four blocks, left, there. Thank you. And one more question. We're moving here-"

Mara choked on her drink and started coughing. Audrey's eyes widen as Mara didn't stop. Mara put up one finger, silently saying one moment. She quickly cleared her throat and stared at the boys.

"Moving? Are you serious?"

Both of boys nodded slowly, unsure if it was bad thing.

Dean spoke this time, "We moved because I guess we wanted some peace and quiet."

He smiled, but it slowly disappeared as Mara turned her gaze on Audrey who shared a similar look.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"We're locals," Audrey explained, "Natural reaction, don't worry."

Both boys nodded slowly then Sam continued his question.

"As I was saying, we're moving here so, what do we have to look out for?"

The sisters shared a look and smiled.

Mara began, "Well, first, Vince and Dave run the _Haven Herald_ , the weekly newspaper. Vince has the long curly hair and Dave has a bald spot. If you want to be part of the route, speak to them. However, they might be difficult to talk to. It's like they talk in secrets.

Audrey continued, "Nathan Wuornos is the chief of police and he can't feel anything. Medical condition."

"Duke Crocker is the owner of _The Gull_. He is a charmer, but people tend to avoid him."

"Local places are _Haven Herald_ , _The Gull_ , the bookstore, _Rosemary's Pastries_ , and of course, the beach."

"There'll be people you hate and people you'll love. You'll have to find out." Mara added.

"And that'll start with us. I'm Audrey and this is my sister, Mara. Our family has been here since the start of Haven." Audrey finished.

The boys smiled and nodded. "Thank you. We'll be on our way."

"Welcome to Haven. Hope you like gas leaks!" Mara chuckled.


End file.
